A New beginning
by witchgal
Summary: After deciding that life in Doimino,is getting worse for Tea,she decides to move in as her best friends roomate,who lives in NEW YORK.When she gets there she will have to face her feelings about a certain boy.But when she meets Rex her life turns up side
1. how it started

I had always looked for something in my life,but it just didnt seemed to be me,my friends told me i was crazy,how would they know?They dont live with a mum whos never there or a dad who drank alot.My best friend Mai told me once to always follow my heart,i try to follow it but half way there i would stop and look back that was what kept me back,i spent to much time in the past.

Well now that was going to change,Mai told me that she was looking for a roomate,she was staying in New York while she was doing her decree in acting,i said i would go i could finish high school there and then go to a dance academy.I wanted to leave the house so badly,home was turning into prison and i badly wanted to leave,Mum was working too much at work and dad just didnt want to know me or Mum and forgetting mum and i was easy,he just drank and drank,even school was a mess i was failing in nearly all my subjects.

And all that was going to change,it began when Mum suprisingly came home early and dad didnt smell of drink,i knew it was bad and it started with Mum,"Darling Serena.We need to have a small chat with you about your grades,you got a C- on a pop quiz and thats not the half of it,listen..."I cut her off instanly"No you listen!You want a small chat with me about my grades?You think that life here isnt going on a smooth course?Damn right its not!Not for the past 5 years has it been going great!Ever since you got that promotion and dad got fired life has gone great to crap!And im tired of it!I dont want to come home and it becomes Prison!"I roared at Mum,i was so close to tears that i shook my head violently,I lifted my head and looked at my mum she was pale,she was close to tears,but watching her looking like that made me feel good,i looked at Dad,he was shocked at my outburst,then came such a painful silence that i nearly left the room,i turned for the door when Mums voice echoed in the room"If...If thats how you really real about this then what do you sujest we do about it?" Her voice was so calm when she had spoke,

"A friend of mine has offered me a place as her roomate and i said that i would be."I replied my voice was getting stronger and stronger,i guess after my outburst my voice gained some courage,i looked at Mum "And who is this person?" This time it was Dad who spoke,i was ready i told myself and i replied"Her name is Mai,She lives in New York." And the awful silence began,i could tell that Mum was looking at Dad thinking on what to do and stuff.It was what seemed hours than a minute when they came to a desicion."If thats what you want then we won't stop you."They both said.A small smile caught my lips,i was following my heart and this time i won't look back."Thank you for understanding!"i said kissing them both lightly on the cheek before rushing to get my stuff together and to tell Mai,this time i wouldn't look back,i would move forward.


	2. meet the household

2.

Two days later i left for New York,Mum came to say goodbye Dad didn't come.The moment they called flight bl3 54h Doimino to New York i dashed as quick as i could to board the plane.It was funny as i thought back,two weeks ago i was a small confused girl,but now i was,well i was growning up!I got to my seat the moment the plane took off i closed my eyes and dozed off.

* * *

"Bump."went the plane i woke up with a jump!Soon i was grabbing my luggage and i dashed to find Mai.I saw her,yeah i saw her alright she held a massive sign saying"Tea Gardener!I'm lookig for you Tea Gardener!"i blushed bright pink when i saw it plus the fact she was yelling"Were are you Tea?Tea Gardener were looking for you!"I began to walk towards her,when i saw her i gasped at what i saw,she was wearing a short violet dress that clung to her,there were two boys with odd hair,one had tri-coloured hair wearing black while the other had white hair that ade him look very cold and odd was wearing similar to the other boy wearing Sliver,another boy who i knew very well Joey was wearing a Green jumper with blue jeans and behind him was a girl probalbly the same age as me wearing a pale green t-shirt with a blue skirt "TEA!!"shriked Mai.i ran to greet her."Hey!How re you?Before i forget these are some of my friends/roomates,don't worry they great!"she said,she showed me the small group and i soon rembered there names,there was Joey,the girl behind him was his little sister Serenity,the tri-coloured hair boy was called Yami and then there was the white haired boy named Bakura ,they all said hi. 

Before long we were driving in a purple convertable it was a quick ride and i enjoyed te wind blowing on my face.The moment we arrived Mai gave me a small reminder "Hey before we enter i must tell you something,there are other guys here,you start school with Serenity,Yami,Joey,Bakura,some guy named Tristan and euhh...Who else?Hey guys who else is going to be in Teas class apart from you?"I blushed when she said that,i turned to see who would answerit made me giggle a bit to see them all in deep thought "Oh i know who it is,its Marik."said Serenity i smiled."Come on!Now Tea let me introduce you to the rest of the household!Guys!Were back!"she shouted at the big mansion that was before us.

What starteled me was the whole lights in the mansion lit up and from what i could see there were people running about,then the doors opened and two people ran across the garden to the gate "Mai!Your back thank god!Kaibas been a royal prick,hes acting like he's the boss!He was soo bad we even tried to get Marik to send him to the shadow relem!"said one off them it was a male voice,i jumped when Yami wispered in my ear"Thats Duke and the other is Tristan and dont worry ill take care of you at school,one more thing stay away from Kaiba,he acts like hes a mighty king." I laughed.the moment the gates opened we started walking across the gardens i saw everyone looking out of the windows staring at us.

"Tea this your room,ill wake you up tomorrow at 7:45 so you should get some rest and after school tomorrow ill take you shopping,you look like you need some new clothes, your school uniforms over there in the wardrobe.Good night."Mai said yawning,i smiled at her,i shut the door behind me.I walked to and opened the window that was facing my four poster bed i looked outside,i could see a small group off people sitting on the garden,i could see Yami,Joey,Tristan,Duke and someone else i didnt know,i turned when somebody shouted "Tea!"It was Yami,I turned and faced Yami i waved "Hey!" "Tea oh Tea!Come down here!"said Yami,it was obvious he was drunk,"Yami why are you drunk?"i asked him.He giggled as it was normal,infact his little group was drunk,i frowned at them,as i turned around Yami said"Aren't you gonna help me'hick' i supose a wench like yourself wont help me." I slamed the window shut and ran to my bed before i let a few tears fall on my pillow,then suddenly i sobbed myself to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Mai shouting"Tea its time to get up!Your gonna be late for your first day of school!"I threw a pillow at the door.i ran in the bathroom,quickly i washed my face and cleaned my teeth,i looked at the clock that was at my bedside shit i only had 10 minuites to get to school,i threw on my school uniform combed my hair and dashed outside were i met Yami."Come on ill take you to school."he said as i walked past him,i didnt want to see him,not after last night,It was like seeing my Dad.I started to run but he caught up with me."Hey!You do know that runnings going to make you late."He said,i began to sprint, i relised i must be in town and the fact that i was lost,i turned around a corner a dead end.Were was that school?I couldnt be far. 

"Hey there girlie!Wanna party with me and my friends?"a male voice said behind me,now i was late for school.

"No i don't want to party with you or any of your friends for that matter!Look im looking for Macina high school do you were it is?I said not bothering to turn around,it seemed like an hour when i heard him say"Yeah,i go there,and to apoligise ill take you there myself.So come on follow me."he grabbed my hand and i saw him he had sandy coloured hair with hard Brown eyes,he took me to were a motorbike was,he tossed me a black helmet"Hop on!"he said i climbed on and grabbed his waist"By the way,names Rex.Yours?"he said "Tea."i mumbeled,i placed the helmet on my head,he started the engine and we were off,it felt great with the wind blowing on my face and then he stopped

"Here we are."He said,i stared before me,there was Joey,Yami,Serenity,Tristan and Marik staring at me."Hey guys am i late?"i said as i lifted the helmet off,the boys went but Serenity,i turned to Rex "Thanks for the ride.See you around."i said,i began to walk into school "Wait,Tea here my number call me if you wanna ride or if you want to hang out sometime."He said,he handed me a small card with his number on,i blushed as he went on were gonna be late for class."Said Serenity.And all day my thoughts dwelled on Rex,he was cute in a way,but the thing that i didnt nderstand was why Joey,Yami,Tristan,Marik and Serenity were cold towards me.

Mai must have known something was up when she kept looking at me"You know,the first boy i had a crush on,i had a face like yours.So tell me whos the boy you like?she said,we had just arrived at the mall,i looked aound me before seeing a sandy coloured boy with sharp brown eyes,"Rex!"i said running towards him,he saw me and smiled and said "Well if it isnt Tea.How are you?Your going to the mall alone?Or with some friends?"i giggled,i heard someone cough behind me,i turned to see Mai looking like she could kill me

I walked up to her,she grabbed my arm and walked into the mall, "If your going to live with me and my friends theres something you must know about Rex,3 months ago Yami s little sister,Rebecca was raped by Rex,he dated her for about 2 weeks before he did it.He even tried to rape Serenity!I mean GOD Tea what made catch a ride with him?she said well more like screamed.Well at least i found why everyone was giving me cold faces.But i needed to make my own mind about him,but i wouldnt say anything infront of Mai and soon we were shopping,i had a new wardrobe and a new haircut,my hair that once was at my waist was now reaching my shoulders,i felt great.

After dinner that night i did some of my homework,my phone rang i answered it quickly

"Hello?"

"Tea?Its me,Rex."

"Hey Rex,what made you call me?"

"Well,your going to laugh,but you entered my mind and i was also wondering if you want to hang out,theres this club open tonight and well do you want to come to the club with me?"

"Um...hold on 1 sec...Yeah i'd love to!"

"Ok i'll pick you up in half an hour."

"Wait.How do know were i live?"

"Im an old friend of Bakuras so i know were you live he told me that you live with some other people plus him,haha."

"Haha,see you in a bit"

"You too."

The phone went dead,no i had to sneak out without letting the others see me.I rushed to the wardrobe,grabbed a black mini skirt,with a black tanktop,a pair of black high heels and a black leather jacket,i put black mascara on making my eyelashes darker i saw Rexs bike come up near the drive way,i rushed to the window,opened it and climbed out of the window,i climbed down the pipe,i jumped when i was near the ground i raced to the gate,the gates were a bit opened so i squezed through.

"Hey!" I said jumping on his bike.

"Wow you look fab!"

"Im glad you like it"

"Lets go!"

And just like that we drove off in the night.Unaware that someone was watching us.

* * *

I danced nearly all night,after a bit Rex and i went to the bar."Here drink this."Said Rex,handing me the drink i drunk it,it was sweet,i think Rex knew that i liked it,cause he gave more and more of it.After about 10 of those drinks i felt my head swoon alot.Rex came up to me and said "Your very pretty and..." then he kissed me.I felt his hands move over my body,i pushed him "No."i said but it seemed he wouldnt listen he kept forcing his kisses on me no matter how hard i pushed him.He grabbed my hands so i couldnt push him,he pulled me in a room were it was pitch black, he ripped a piece of my top off i wriggled as much as i could,he threw me hard on the cold floor,i felt blood on my lips,he laughed a cold laugh that made my blood go cold,i felt his hand rub my legs i shivered when he wispered near my ear "I hope you'll be good!"I gasped.Oh god please help me!I punched him in the stomach and in return i got punched 3 times in the stomach and a slap across the face.

* * *

Meanwhile-(Normal point of view)

"Hey has anybody seen Tea?I went to her room and she was gone." shouted Mai,running around the mansion "Mai!I'v got good news and good news.The good news is we've found Tea,the bad news is shes with Rex."said Bakura,as they walked away,they didn't see Yami.He dashed to the garage jumped on his bike and went across town.Tea were are you?I hope im not too late!thought Yami.

* * *

At the bar(Teas p.o.v)

Hot tears fell down my face,blood trickeled down my face from my head,my stomach felt like it was on fire,nobody had heard me scream,nobody helped me,nobody protected me.Rex was asleep from what i could see,i tried to lift my body,it was in too much pain i gasped at the pain,"Well.Well your on were moving.Here put this on,he tossed me my jacket,he picked me up by the arm,it hurt like hell,he dragged me to a small door opened it and threw me inside i landed on something soft,I heard Rex mumble something "Hold still!"I found out that he had bound my hands together,he had bound my hands together so tight i felt blood trickle down my hand i was gaged.I heard the engine start and Rex drove the car away and then everything went black.

I woke up and found that i was at a werehouse,from what i could see i saw a man with silver hair and dark amber eyes "Welcome dear Tea!I hope Rex treated you well!Now why wear black?You should wear nicer clothes!Mana!Get our new guest some new clothes and a bath!"Said the man.Whoever he was he made me even more scared.Mana looked at me the moment we entered a large room and said"God what did Rex do to you?" I did my best to shrug but winced as i did it,Mana took me to were a bath was she cut the rope,i gasped at how much they had bled,Mana then un-gagged me,i smiled at her i got undressed when she went outside i looked at myself in the mirrior,i took a hard beating from Rex there were burises the colour of rocks i looked at my stomach it was darker looking than the bruises on my back.

Getting in the bath i washed my body,but began to cry again,i missed everyone even Yami.What were they all doing?Were they worried?Maybe not.The moment i got dressed in the piece of clothing i was given,it was a pale blue dress that clung to my figure without warning everyything went black.

* * *

Were Yami is.(normal p.o.v)

Tea were are you?Yami kept thinking were she was till his phone buzzed in his pocket

"Hello?"

"Hello Yami.Not forgotten me?Or Tea?"

yami gripped the phone"Were is she?"

"Shes here.Oh it seems she dosnt want to talk to you.Oh whats that oh go one then."

"Yami?"

"Tea!Are you ok?have they hurt you?"

"Yami...Please save me!Wait i havn't finished!!"

"Tea?!Tea are you there?Tea!"

"No shes not there,wait one last word from her."

"Yami...Yami don't bot...don't bother looking for me."

"Tea?Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry.If you do they'll... slap Ahh!"

Yami could hear in the background "You wench!You nearly ruined everything!By the time he comes i'll make sure you never see his face again!"Anger filled Yami,these men were hurting her!He could hear her scream!

"Sorry about that!Tea was just showing us her stubbon side.Haha!"

"Let her go!Why do you need her?Shes new here!"

"Yami,tell everyone at the mansion i said hi!"

Beep 

"Damn it!"cursed Yami.As he rode back he thought about Tea.From the moment he met her,she had his heart,he rembered when he got drunk she forgave him.And now he wasn't going to let a small group of punks get to him.He returned to the mansion went up to were Kaibas room and said

"Kaiba i need your help!"


	3. kaibas help

Kaiba turned his eyes to Yami

"Let me guess,you want to play the hero?"

"Listen Kaiba,i have no time for jokes!I need your help!"

"Why?Why should i help you?"

"Because,Peguasus has Mana!"

Yami saw that this would help him get Tea back,Kaiba nodded his head.Kaiba walked to were his laptop was he held out his hand.

"Huh?"

"Your phone!Of course he would try to call you!"

Yami handed him his phone,

"Hold on Tea!"

* * *

Teas p.o.v 

I sat in a chair that was facing a window,when i heard Mana come up to me she looked at me and said "I overheard them,saying that were going away from here and to somewere else.Oh god Tea i miss him,im scared i'll never see him again!Oh Kaiba!"she began to cry infront of me i was scared to,there was,Rex who would beat me and Mana up,we had bruises up back,on our stomachs.Then there Pegasus,he didn't come to see us much.

I heard footsteps coming towards the door,i felt sick to the stomach,Mana had left a while ago while i was in my thoughts.The door opened and there was Rex looking at me he made a motion to go on the bed,i shook my head and got the schock of my life when he picked me up bridal style,and placed me on the bed.I shivered when he brushed his hand across my face,i didn't look at him,he started to kiss me down my neck,he kissed my shoulder then bit it,i winced in pain,i felt blood trickle down my neck.He begun to lick the blood,i was saved when Pegasus stormed in shouting

"REX!"

"What do you want?" he replied

"Hes here!Moto is here!"

"What!"

"Get the girl!COME ON!"

I was grabbed and pushed down the corridor,all my mind could think of that Yami was here,i stamped on Rexs foot,i had suprised him which was good making him let go of me and ran down the corridor,

"Yami!"I screamed"Yami!" I searched for him,he could't be far,i tripped and fell,i felt blood,i lifted up my skirt,my leg had a deep cut on it made from Rex,when i had fallen it must of reopened."Ahh!" gasping,i lifted my self up.I saw a shadow,i chased after the shadow "Yami!"i shouted.The shadow turned.

"Tea?" a male voice wispered.

"Yami!"i said hugging him."Oh Yami!" I looked at him,i tried to hold on to him,then everything went black.


	4. Yami to the rescue!

Thanks for the reviews!i really apricate it!

i dont own any of the yu gi oh caracters!

* * *

Teas p.o.v

I moaned a little as i opened my eyes i saw crimson eyes flash in the dark

"Euhh,Yami?Is that you?" I winced when i spoke,after when Rex bit my neck it hurted me to speak.

"Yeah its me,are you ok?Did they touch you?"

I kept gasping for air that bit hurt like hell!"No they didnt touch me,rex tried to but he never did,i just got beaten up.AHH!"

"Tea are you alright?Come here and let me see."

I obliged he saw that my hand was covering my neck,so he removed it i heard him gasp when he saw the bite mark plus the blood stains around it.

"What the fuck!This isnt abuse!This is bloody tortue!"

He placed his hand on my back and began to hug me,i gladly hugged him back,i nestled my head on his chest,i lifted my head to see him,he was there alright he smiled a smile that melted my heart.I was about to sleep when i heard a cold voice and sharp eyes

"Thank you Yami,it seems youve found my little pet!" Oh no!It was Rex!Yami must of felt me stiffen seeing as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"She dosnt belong to you!Your a monster!"Yelled Yami,he stood up placed me behind him.

"That girl must die!" i quivered as he said this,he continued "Unless...you give her to me!" now i was scared.

"Never!"

"Then you'll die first,so Tea can see you one last time!" Oh god!Think Tea!Think!Got it!

"Rex if i come with you,you'll let Yami live?"I had gotten up with the help of the wall.I could see Yami turn looking at me,he was mouthing ''No".

"Very well!Come now dear!Pegasus is waiting,looks like i won hey Yami?Haha!" Rex grbbed my wrist before Yami could do a think,i was being dragged if i fell,he took me to a car and drove me off in it,i looked a my legs,they were covered in blood,great just great!More blood on me!

* * *

Were Yami is (normal p.o.v)

Yami was shocked when she agreed to go with Rex.The stupied girl went with him!God! he thought,he picked up his cell phone

"Kaiba?"

"What do you want now?"

"I take it your with Mana?"

"..."

"Listen i need you to track down Rex!Rex said he would kill me if i didnt gave Tea to him,she handed herself in and i need you to trace them!"

"Has it ever made you wonder why she did that?"

"Listen!I have no time for your jokes!"

"For crying outloud she _loves_ you!She didnt want you to get hurt!So she sacrificed herself for you!"

"..."Yamis mind was in shock,she loved him?She must do!He was going to find her with or without Setos help.

"Dont worry i even know were he is the baboon is at the docks not far from you,hurry!" beep the phone went dead.

"Now Tea i will save you!Please be ok!"said Yami before rushing out of the werehouse to the docks.

He could see Rex and Tea,he saw that Rex slap her,her body was weak from the abuse making her fall on the ground.A small growl escaped Yamis lips,how dare he!He thought,he will pay! He turned his head towards Tea,she was getting up,

"You want him with you!You want him to come and save you!"yelled Rex at her.

Yami was looking at Tea,her tears falling down his face.Without warning he rugby tackled Rex knocking to the ground.

* * *

Teas p.o.v

Wow!Yami was here!I ran to him hugging him looking into his crimson eyes."Yami!You saved me!Yami iv got to tell you something"i_...love _you!"Then everything went black.


	5. Hospital

The matter.

* * *

The hospital(normal P.o.v) 

Tea lay in a white bed her head was bandaged,her small room was filled with people,there was:Bakura,Marik,Mai holding Joeys hand,it had turned blue as she held it tight,there was Tistan holding Serenity,Duke with his arms crossed,there was even Seto,he was hugging Mana and Yami who was holding Teas hand his eyes were red and puffy his gaze never left Teas face,her face was white as snow apart from the cuts and brusies on her body,she looked like a fallen angel

"God when her parents find out!Im going to be wanted for murder!"Cried Mai,

"No they wont,cause they wont find out!"said Yami.

He gazed at Tea.Looking at her,he then turned his face at the others he was about to speak,when he felt movement in his hand,he turned his head quickly and joy spread over him like wildfire.

* * *

Teas P.o.v 

Were am i?Hold on thats Yami,Mai and Mana

"Tea...?" said Yami,i looked at him

"Yami?Were am i?Ahh my head!"

"TEA!!"yelled everyone,great more noise to the pain in my head,I smiled at them,i looked around me before pushing myself up the pillow,i stared at Yami the most.

"OKAY!Everybody out!"yelled Mai

"But i want listen!"

"No Joesph Weeler!You will not listen!Your going out first!"

"But...?"

"NOW!!"

"Yami you stay.Now for the final time:EVERYBODY GET OUT NOW!!!" Yelled Mai

Soon everybody left,leaving me and Yami alone together,the word 'together' made me blush like mad.I looked at Yami he stared at me

"Before you say anything,i want to thank you for saving my life.Twice,i should of listened to Mai."I looked at Yami his crimson eyes,next thing i knew,he was up close,i blushed a deep red,he moved closer and closer until his lips were kissing mine!I kissed back deeping the kiss,i felt his hands hold me lovingly,until the moment Joey decide that he had to interfie.

"Wow!I never knew you were too close to do that!!"He said,with Yami in front of me i could feel his blush.And the next thing that happened was that,everybody decided to enter and ruin a good moment.

Later on that day:

After everyone had gone,i had fallen back to sleep,when i woke up,i looked around me and saw a cute thing Yami was asleep holding my hand!I blushed pink but,the blush went when i felt Yamis breath on my cheeks as he gave me a small kiss.

5:00 pm

i got up the chair,lets try again,i tried to get up only to fall,i had changed my outfit,i was wearing a white t-shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans,were the heck wasYami?Ok 1 more time and thats it,i got up another time finding i was walking a little bit until i callasped in front of Yami,great now hell think im like some drunk,perfect!

* * *

Yamis view(Normal P.O.V) 

What the heck was she doing?Thought Yami,he looked at her but couldnt help but smile at her.

"Umm...Tea?Do you need any help?"Yami said.Looking at her.Nodding her head Yami picked her up in bridal way,he enjoyed making her blush.He carried her until he placed her on his bike.

"Hold on tight!"Yami said

Tea did as she was told holding him she inhaled his hair scent,it smelt of herbs,she smiled as they rode back to the mansion

"Yami...I love you."Tea said blushing like mad

"Tea you really love me?"Said Yami

Tea nodded blushing like mad.What happened next was that Yami broke into a huge smile and kissed Tea,full of love and joy and he was happy when she was kissing back.

As the lovebirds walked back the only thing that was on there minds was themselves in there own little world

* * *

That night(still normal point of view)

Yami slept peacefully,he didnt even hear Tea enter his room,he turned over he heard sniffles.

"Tea?What time is it?"looking up"Hey whats wrong?"his voice full of concern,Tea broke off in a run running over to him sobbing in his bare body (hes wearing pj bottoms)

"Hush.Hush.Its ok im here." looking at her he kissed her head,making her look up,he stared in her eyes before giving her a paissonate kiss,pulling her on the bed she looked at him after they broke away,Yami opened his quilts making room for Tea,she climbed in hugging him.

"I saw him again,he kept hurting me!I was so scared!"Whispered Tea

"Hes not here and he shall never hurt you again!I promise you!"Yami replied

They kissed again,a deep kiss,Yami moved his arms around her,she fell asleep in his arms her brown locks tumbling in her face,Yami brushed them away and they slept in each others arms.


	6. a white christmas

hey thanks for your reviews they really help!!Well in this one its been 2 months and its christmas time(its because its near christmas and dont ask)

"DEC THE HALLS WIH BALLS OF HOLLY!TRA LAA LAA!"sang Joey,as he placed holly everywere.

"JOEY!!!SHUT UP!!!"screamed Mai

Tea had gotten back to school ok,she was placeing tinsel up on the tree with the help of Mai,the mansion was sort of quiet,some of the gang had gone away on hoilday with there parents.

Joey looked at Mai,but slipped on a piece of holly,falling in the ladder that Mai was holding,she swayed the ladder and Tea jumped for the tree grabbing for a branch,hanging on for her dear life.

"JOEY!!"screamed Mai

"Its not my fault were i was working,you were as well!"screamed Joey

"YOU SHOULD WATCH WERE YOUR GOING!!"

"Yeah well!It happens to everybody!!"

"Guys?"said Tea,she was now at the top of the tree clinging for her life

"Yeah people like you!!!"Shouted Mai

"Thats not fair!!!"

"Yes it is"

"Um...Guys?"mumured Tea,realisng that she was losing her grip on the tree.

"No it isnt!!!" screamed Joey

"Yes it is!!"

"No it isnt!!!!!"

"Yes!!!!"

"NO!!"

"GUYS!!!!" screamed Tea at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT?!"shouted Joey and Mai

"Uh a little help?" replied Tea

Thier faces were priceless when they saw Tea holding on the tree

"AHH!!"screamed Tea the branches were breaking making her slip a bit

"JOEY RUN AND GRAB YAMI!!!DO IT NOW!!!"Screamed an hesertical Mai,flapping her hands about grabbing the couch but slipped and the couch(its the ones thats got wheels on) rolled banging into the tree making Tea slip a bit more.Joey he had gone already to get Yami.

* * *

Teas p.o.v 

Oh god now i was gonna die at the hands of a christmas tree!!Oh god and Mai has to make it worse grabbing that stuiped couch!God does she have to flap her hands about like a headless chicken!Uhoh the branch i could hear was snapping!Not a good sign!!Eugh!HGod aleast ill have a soft death landing (shes looking at the couch) Why wont that branch hold on to that freeking tree?Not good its breaking

"AHHH!!!"screaming as the branch broke leaving me falling in the air.I closed my eyes not wanting to hear my own death.

But instead i felt something warm on my skin,opening one eye then another,there before me was Yami!

"How come im always there when ever your in danger?"He said,i knew he was joking even if he said it in a serious tone.I shrugged at him

"Come on!Everybody go to bed!"Said Yami still holding me bridal style took me up to his room.I felt like i was a princess.

Yami held on to me as he placed me on his bed,he bent his head and soon we were kissing deeping the kiss he was unbuttoning my top,he pushed it back so it was sliding of my back,i felt his hands rub my back,as we were kissing he was taking of his top,then he pushed me on my back slipping my skirt off then he took of his pants after breaking away from our kiss,i looked at him,his crimson eyes glowed in the light,i kissed him and he kissed back then wispered in my ear

"I love being your hero!"

i smiled as he began kissing my neck then my cheek,and then our bodys became whole.

01:35am

I looked at the sleeping Yami besides me,i got out of the bed,i walked over to the windows and i saw snow falling.I rubbed my eyes to see if i was still asleep.No it was really snowing,i grabbed Yamis dressing gown and i rushed outside,i felt like a kid again,i jumped in the snow,and then i realised someone was looking at me,it was Bakura.

"Uhh hey?"

"Hey."He replied,not only did he look cold he was!I went next to him.

"Whats up?"

"Im fine,but may i ask,why arent you with Yami?"

"I snuk out 'cause it was snowing."I looked around me it looked like a Winter wonderland that was till i saw Yami at the door not looking happy.

"Yami...Yami,wait come back." i ran after him,when i got up the stairs i heard his door slam hard,great perfect!

Yami please listen,you got it all wrong!Listen...Yami!!" I said as i reached the door

i heard him yell "Leave me alone!!"

"FINE ACT LIKE A STUPIED BRAT!!!"

I stormed off into my room i tossed on a pair of jeans,with a pink tanktop with a pair of Black high heeled boots.

I left the mansion slamming the door behind me,i knew Yami was staring at me,i could feel his eyes burn into me,I opened the gates and borrowed Mai s bike,i drove into the dark,until i came up to a night club.I got in and danced alot that was until i bumped into Bakura again

"What the hell do you want!?"I said to him

"Just a dance with you.Thats it."He smirked.

I could see there was no way getting out of this one,so i held out my hand for him to take,he took it and i was dancing to ''Matt Whillis song 'up all night'" I danced to the beat,i gessed i looked fab seeing that i left Bakura with his mouth open,i went to the bar i asked for wkd,i drank it from the bottle and watched as evreybody was dancing.

"So did Yami dump you yet?" a cold voice wispered in my voice

"Bakura,for your information,it was because of you were arent speaking to each other,so i would shut it!"

"Ahh,the girls getting tough!Our little Teas growing up!"faking a sniffle.

"Shut it!"

"Come on!"pulling my arm

"What on earth are you doing?" pulling my arm out of his grasp

"Well your here to dance right?So why dont you have another dance with me?" I saw him smirking.

"Fine.Whatever."Then he pulled my arm and we started to dance again to "Buttonz by the pussycatdolls"

I danced moving my body to the beat,i bumped into Bakura.What happened next was that he kissed me,i pushed me away

"No!"I growled,he just laughed at me,i walked back to the bar.

2 hours later(3:25 am)

I stumbled back to the mansion,Bakura was drunk and so was i,we were singing:

"Rudolph the red nose reindeer had a very shiny nose,and if you ever saw it you would see it glow,all of the others riendeer used to laugh and call him names!Then one foggy christmas eve santa came to say Rudolph with your nose wont you gide my sleigh tonight?The all the reindeers loved him as they shouted out with glee!Rudolph the red nose reindeer you'll go down in HISTORY!!!"

We must of woken up the household as we still walking to the mansion we could see the lights turn on,one by one and by the door was Mai and Seto and there faces were priceless!

"Haha look at your face Mai!You should be in a circus!Haha oh hey Seto when did you get back?" said Bakura,i slaped my head but i couldnt stop giggling,Seto with his face of thunder and Mai with her looks to kill.

"I got back yesterday evening."Seto said his voice raising.

I looked at the lights that were on i saw faces staring outside watching Bakura grab snowballs and throw them at Seto but missing his face,i saw Yami stare out,his face wasnt happy tough lick for him i grabbed a snowball in my hands and threw it at Mai.It turned into a snowball fight Bakura and me vs Mai and Seto.

It stopped when Bakura collapsed,it was so funny i was grabbing some snow for another snowball and then he fell asleep falling on me,i found it so funny,i couldnt stop laughing,it was so funny,until i felt the need to get to a toilet fast!  
I pushed Bakura of me and ran,i raced past Mai and Seto,ran up the stairs into my room,into the bathroom and maneged to be sick neatly in the toilet,after it stopped i threw some water on my face i looked in the mirror and saw Mai.

"Go away i dont want to listen what you have got to say!" I said not bothering to look at her.

"No i wont go away,listen Tea, you take my bike out in the middle of the night,you somehow get drunk with Bakura,you sing at the top of your voices 'Rudolh the red nose reindeer and you start throwing snowballs at me and Seto,whats up hun?" she said in motherly voice.

I guess after being away from my mum,i felt weak to it.So i bursted into tears.

"I dont know,Mai i really dont know!One moment everythings good,then the next not!I just dont get it!"I cried into Mais' shoulders

"Hun is it something to do with Yami?"she said

I sobbed louder "Yes!"

"Dont worry ill guess it will all turn alright in the end.It always does."Mai said her voice more calmer and soothing.I cried a bit more before falling asleep.

* * *

normal P.O.V

"Yami we need to talk!"said Mai,opening his door.

"What about?"said Yami,he was lying in his bed.

"About Tea"Mai s voice turning into a serious tone.

"Theres nothing to talk about."

"There is!"

"Not!"

"Im not getting into an argument with you!She cares alot about you!"

"Well news flash!Did you see her with Bakura!"

"Heres another news flash Girls can hang out with boys as MATES!"

"And getting drunk with Bakura?How do you explain that!!"

"Its called trying to forget PROBLEMES!People trun to drink when they want to hide stuff!Tea did to forget her PROBLEMES!She tried to have a good time!"

"Well i dont!Iv had problemes!I faced them!I started a new life here!"

"Tea had problemes for the past 5 and half years!!She did the same as you!She had to live a life that was like she didnt have any parents!"

"So!?"

"What do you mean SO?!If you think her problemes were hard!You didnt let her explain!You just acted like an arrogent Twat!!"

"..."

"HA!!No comeback!"

"JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!!!"Yelled Yami.

Tea listened to what happened.She went into her room,grabbed a meduim sized bag a grabbed her warmst clothes,grabbed her wallet,then her phone zipping it up she went out into the dark night.She didnt care if her head was swimming,she had to get away fom him!If thats what he thought about it fine let him!She thought to herself,she went to the place were she had put Mais bike,and she drove into the dark.

6:30am

Tea had been driving for nearly the rest of the morning,till she stopped at a town,looking around her she said"Ill stay here until its all calmed down."  
Later that day she had found a hotel,she went into her room and unpacked and fell asleep on the bed fully-clothed.As she went out again later that night Tea went into town for a walk,snow soaking into her jeans,she jumped when a rough hand came out of no where placed itself on her mouth.

" Not one word!Or else!"A male voice said,it was Rex!

Tea winced as a something sharp entered her skin and then everything went black.

* * *

Heres a little preview of the next chapter:"Why wont he just leave her alone!!" said Yami,"Well Yami if i knew i would say!But i dont so there!"

I got help with chapter from my brother!!(the auguments lol)


	7. your like famliy

Thanks for your reviews!! Thank you all so much!!

I dont own any yu gi oh caracters!(wish i did)  
ALRIGHT NOW BACK TO THE STORY!!!

* * *

Teas P.O.V (we live with Tea,lol) 

I woke up my head felt like shit,i lifted my head and looked around i was what looked like a small room,i was lying on a soft bed,i thought i was back in my room when i heard a voice i hated more than anything.And it all came back to me.

"So,my sleeping beauty awake?Its about time!"

"What do you want Rex?"

"Payback." The twat even laughed,i frowned at him

"Whats so funny!"

"You!"

"What about me?"

"Nothing."

"TELL ME!!"

No i wont,anyway you havnt said hello to my boss." he pointed to a man with sort of sliver/blue hair a short,with sharp iciy blue eyes.

"Hello Tea,my names Dartz and your my captive,aswell as this boy."His voice was cold and it made me shiver,i saw he was holding a young boy with long black hair and brown warm eyes,his clothes were all torn,Dartz dropped him to the floor and i felt so sorry for the boy.

"Wait until my brother hears about this!" said the little boy

"Which will be when?I dont see him!Hes forgotten about you!He wanted Mana not you!"Dartz said

"HE WOULDNT HAVE YOUR LYING!!"screamed the boy,tears started to fall down his face.

"HEY leave the kid alone!"i shouted at Dartz,he walked over to me picked my chin up and slapped my face,it stung like hell.

"Thats for your insolence!"

he went out of the room Rex following?leaving me and the little boy alone,he was looking at me.

"Why are you here?" i jumped at the sound of the boys voice it was nice and sweet.

"I dont know."

"Do you know who my brother is?"

"No."

"Hes Seto Kaiba,he owns his owns company,its called Kaiba corp!"I could see him smiling in the dark.

"Wait!Your brothers Kaiba?" i was shocked Kaiba never said he had a little brother.

"Yeah,you know my brother?"

"Sort of,hes were im staying."

"Your staying with Mai?Mai Valantine?" he was eager to ask questions.

"Yea."

"How did you know her?"I was up close now,his

"Sheused to live near me back home."

"Wow!" he was curled on my lap his eyes sparkling,i was pleased that i was making him laugh.

"Hey do you know my cousin then?Hes called Yami Moto." Boy wasnt that a shock to hear that,Yami didnt say anything about that!

"Yeah,i know him.He likes to jump to conclusions."

"Umm...i dont know about that.Hes stubborn though."

"How did you get into this mess?"

"Seeing that my brother owns kaiba corp,it easy.But you,i dont know why they took you."

"Are you scared about all of this?I know i am."

"...Yeah."

"Ill take care of you,well till your brother kicks his butt!"

"Haha!"I was glad that he was smiling.I rocked him to sleep then i placed him on the bed that was near,while i slept on the floor.

* * *

The mansion (normal P.o.v) 

Yami woke up after the argument from Mai,he felt like a jerk,he felt hed blown his chances with Tea,he knew she was right,but he was stubborn he woke up late but something in his stomach didnt feel right,he talked to Seto about it.

"Seto,do you ever get the feeling that something isnt right?"

"Well,not really.Why?"

"Nothing.Its just iv got this feeling that something isnt right,you know?"

"No i don't know." Seto replied,Yami was going to say something else,had it not been for Mai entering into the boys room.

"Guys,youv gotta come down into the T.V.room!Theres something that you should both see!" They hurried after her,when they came into the T.V.room they saw on the news something that made the boys faces go pale.

_"10minutes ago,Dartz Capone sent this message for kaiba corps bosses,Yami Moto and Seto Kaiba,it says:If you want to see Tea or Mokuba again please deliver 1 billion dollars (_i got this from Austin Powers)_ to Garlends and alone!Or else!"_

Yami fell to his knees.

"How...?"said Yami,he was lost for words while Seto wasnt.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!HOW DARE HE!THAT SLIMY PIECE OF SHIT!WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM,HE'LL REGRET THE DAY HE MESSED WITH ME AND KAIBA CORP!" Seto yelled.He yelled so much it was a wonder that the roof didnt fall down,everybody saw what was going on.Seto went on raving till Mai screamed at the top of her lungs.

"SHUT UP!This wont help anybody!Seto calm down!Yami stop blaming yourself!"

Everybody stopped at what they were doing and looked at Mai,and whithin that next hour they had come up with a plan that might work!

* * *

Teas P.O.V 

I woke up with Mokuba shaking me.I looked and saw why,there in between the door was Rex.

"Dont you have anything better to do?Than tortue people?" i said hatred forming in my eyes at the sight of him.

"No seeing you suffer,is so much fun!" he laughed a cocky laugh,"Any ways iv got to tie you up!"He grabbed Mokuba by the top he tied his wrist together,i knew he would do it tight,i was right i could see blood soaking into the rope,then he grabbed me pulling my wrists together,i winced as pain surged through my body,i felt the blood drip on my hands.I looked at Mokuba,he had tears in his eyes,he did his best to hide them back,i felt his pain.

We met Dartz in his Limo,i looked at him then laughed at him

"Whats so funny?" Dartz said his voice sobered my laughter.

"Nothing." i got a slap.

"Nothing what?" i didnt know,but what i did know was that my cheeked burned at his slap,i didnt know so i shrugged and i got another slap.

"Leave her alone!"Mokuba yelled,he got a slap for that.

"Drive away,Roland."He said calmly.

"What do you want with me?"I said

"Your what we need."repiled Dartz,his cold eyes staring at me.

"I dont understand!"i said at him,he looked at it was while before he had spoken so it was a shock to hear him speak

"Humm...you see Tea,you were Rexs pet and he wanted revenge on you and Yami,he took you to see Yami suffer.There you have it.Now stop talking."

Everything was quiet in the limo except for the car engine and Mokuba holding back tears,i realised that if he moved his hands that much,the rope would dig into his wrists and make them bleed.I looked outside and saw that we had arrived.

* * *

normal P.o.v 

As the gang looked out of the old Gardlends and co,as a black limo pulled up,out came what the gang guessed Dartz,his hair matched his personality,cold and odd,he was followed by Rex then out came Tea and Mokuba.  
Yami wispered to Mai:

"Why wont he just leave her alone?"

"Well Yami,if i knew i would tell you!But i dont so there!"

"Ok has Kaiba got the money?"

"Yeah."

Yami thought to himself,Tea i'm so sorry please forgive me!He looked at Tea wishing he could help her,Dartz voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Kaiba,how are you?Well here is Mokuba and here is the girl but first my money!" He stared at Kaiba,while Kaiba gave him his briefcase.Dartz grabbed Tea and Mokuba from Rex and tossed them at Kaibas feet.  
Dartz went back into his Limo and begun to leave.

Looking at Kaiba they smiled happily,Kaiba bent down and undid the rope,when he had done both of them Tea smiled while Mokuba jumped into his older brothers arms.

Tea looked around trying to find were Yami was,she saw him and waved,Yami saw her wave he waved back and then went outside to greet Tea,when Tea saw him by the entrance she raced into his arms hugging him hard he hugged back then he kissed her,he kissed her swollen wrists and then he smiled at her.And then like quick as lighting everybody ran outside to greet Tea and Mokuba.

"Why did you do this?"Tea said blushing and smiling at everybody around her.

"Well we did 'cause,well your part of the gang,like famliy!"Said Mai patting Teas' shoulder.

Tea felt happy and she felt happier when she slept in Yami s arms that night,knowing that tomorrow was Christmas Day.

* * *

Thanks for all your **kind **reviews!Next chapter is the last!The next chapter might be for awhile,iv got to much homework on!(i go to a french school!) 

Just asking is it true that fanfiction net deletes your stories if there is aload of errors and stuff like that?

Well gotta go!Thanks for your reviews!


	8. i felt at home

Thanks for your reviews!! Thank you all so much!!

I dont own any yu gi oh caracters!(wish i did)

i promise that the next one is the last one, right back to the story!!

* * *

normal p.o.v 

Everyone woke up to hear Joey singing "we wish you a merry christmas",when no one opened there doors to tell him to shut up he grabbed a pot and a wooden spoon and banged it to everyones doors shouting:

"Get up!Get up!Its CRISTMAS!!" He was about to sing again had it not been for,Mai throwing a violet pillow at his head,but all it did was make him go down the stairs singing "when santa got stuck up the chimney".

Meanwhile Tea woke up with a massive headache and she vowed that she would get her own back on Joey,she had had a peaceful dream about Yami when Joey decided that it was time to wake up,she turned to face Yami,he had his eyes shut tight and Tea knew that he was pretending to sleep.Tea knew how to wake him up,by wetting her little finger and sticking it in Yamis ear,he shudded when she did it proving that Yami was not asleep.

"Why did you do that!?"he groweled,making Tea giggle then smile,he smiled back he just loved it when she would giggle but hearing Joey singing wasnt what he wanted to hear first thing in the morning he groaned when he felt someone bang on the door.

"Who is it?"Yelled Yami,Tea climbed out of the bed and placed on her a silky blue dressing gown and opened the door.  
There at the door was Mokuba holding a small presentand blushing a deep red.

"Here Tea its from me!"Mokuba said holding a little present for her,wrapped in in soft bubble wrap,he handed it to her she opened it and hiding in the bubble wrap was an sapphire necklace.

"Wow!Mokuba thank you!" Tea blushed when she saw it,her blush deepened when she found Yami putting it on her,before placing his chin on her shoulder.

"You like it?" Mokuba said his eyes sparkling.

"I love it!" Tea said,touching the precious stone.

She went into her room leaving Mokuba with Yami.She went to her wardrobe and picked out a dark sapphire dress covered in sparkles,she brushed her hair back a placed a silver clip on one side of her hair,she placed a bit of blush on her cheeks then went over to Mai s' room,she found her throwing half her stuff around the room.

"Um...Mai would you like to tell me why you've turned your room into a war zone?"Tea said looking around her room,she didn't think Mai heard her seeing her mutter "Were is it?!"

"Um...Weres what?"Tea said picking up some of Mai's clothes.she then came across a purple box with dark purple ribbon on it hiding under Mais bed.

"Joeys' present!I can't find it anywere!"Mai said more clothes being thrown this way and that.

"You mean this?" Mai turned her head to see Tea holding the purple box in her hands.Mai s face turned from panicky to a big smile.

"Were did you find it?"Jumping up and down.

"Under your bed."Mai stopped jumping and blushed.

"Thank you." Placing the box on Mais dressing table Tea looked at Mai

"Um aren't you gonna get changed?"Pointing to Mai.

"Yeah.Just give me 20 mins!"Mai said rushing into the bathroom grabbing with her some under garments and a bundle of clothes.

45minutes later Mai came out looking fresh and dandy,she was wearing a dark violet dress that clung to her on the top bit were studs in the shap of a star.Her hair wash brushed back in a ponytail letting a few of her bangs slip out,snatching the parcel out of Teas hands Mai rushed out of the room with Tea following her,downstairs they could hear the boys opening there presents and Joey singing "i'm dreaming a white christmas".

The girls ran over to Manas' room she was with Serenity,Mana was wearing a white dress that reached her ankles with silver swirls,she had tied her chocolate locks into a small plat.  
Serenity was wearing a emerauld dress with dark green lace she had tied her hair into a small green ribbon.The girls looked fab.

"Come on we have to get Rebecca!"cried Mai,checking her reflection.

The girls quickly ran into Rebeccas room,there they saw her just putting on some blush,she was wearing a pink shoulder dress with little hearts over it.  
As the girls went out into the corridor they gave themsevles one last check before making thier "Grand" entrance.

"Wow!We look fab!The guys won't know what hit them!"the girls giggled,they linked arms and walked down the stairs,Mai nudged Tea,she mouthed "What?",then pointed her finger,Tea looked were Mai was pointing,there was Yami with his mouth slightly open,they loked around them,all the boys mouths' were open wide,the girls looked so fab that it had stopped Joey singing.

Tea looked at her pile of presents she picked a big one with blue wrapping paper saying "to a great friend",she ripped it open and in it was a dark blue helmet with silver shooting stars decorating it,Tea knew who it was,it was from Mai,she was just about to thank her when two hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Um...Joey?"

"No."

"Mokuba?"

"No"

"Let me guess...Yami?"

"Yes!" Yami said,letting his hands drop from Tea's face,he quickly turned her around and planted a kiss on her."Here,Merry Christmas!"He said and placed a small sized present in her hands,Tea ripped it open,inside was a small box,carefully she opened the box and inside there was an sapphire ring,

"Oh Yami!Its beautiful!"Tea gasped,letting Yami put it on for her.She kissed him softly on the lips.she was about to say something when they were interrupted by a unsober Joey.

"Hic,whats for breakfast?"

"Joey,how many fingers am i holding up?"said Tea.

"10.Hic."

"No 5,Joey did you eat all those brandy chocolates?"

"Hic,the chocolates?Hic,i don't think so."

"Joey they were pure achool!You idiot!" said Tea,frowning at Joeyshe slapped him under his head,but all it did was make him fell on the sofa fast asleep,she looked at Yami who was laughing.

"What?" Tea said still frowning.

"You."replied Yami still laughing.

"What about me?"Tea said her frown turning into something not good.

"Nothing,its just when you frown you look so cute!" replied Yami,now smiling,he hugged her again.

19:00pm at the dinner table.

Everybody had opened there presents by now,and now they were sitting at the table eating their Christmas dinner (Joey had sobered up by now)  
Its seemed that Joey and Tristan were doing an eating contest,seeing who could eat the most turkey,plus make a mess.Tea glanced at Rebecca,she was in deep conversation with Duke,Tea looked at Yami next to him was Seto whispering something to him,whatever it was it made Yami blush a deep red,Tea quickly glanced at Mana,catching Manas' eye she nodded her head towards Seto,somehow Mana understood what had been said,seeing that she was tapping her nose gently and started giggling.

* * *

Teas' P.o.v 

I just didn't get it.She just wouldn't tell me whatever it was Yamis' blush had died down a bit,but anyone could tell that he was blushing.I glanced quickly at Mai,she smiled as if she didn't have a care in the world.I looked at Joey and Tristan they had thier mouths so full it looked disgusting!  
Mai got up and began clinking her champagne class and cleared her throat.

"Can i have everybodys attention?That means you too Joey.Ok now that i have everybodys' attention,I just like to say that this is one of the best christmas s' that we've ever had,i think.I'v got great news to tell you,well here it is,well Yami aren't you gonna tell her or shall i?"

Everyone stared at Yami,i stared at him as he walked calmly up to me,i blushed as he went on one-knee.After that my mind was a blur.

"Tea,These past few months have been,well amazing and i thought about this long and hard and um well um..."

"Hurry up Yami!Im dying of waiting here!"yelled Joey across the table.

"For once i agree with the mutt,hurry up and get it over with!"said Kaiba,tapping his fingers impatiently.

"Ok chill guys!"said Yami before turning to me again,"Well Tea will you marry me?"

I looked at him as he was crazy.

"You want to marry me?"

"Well,yeah.I mean we can get married whenwe've finished school and stuff.So uh...do you want to marry me?"

"Yami,of course i'll marry you!"I said throwing my arms around his neck.I started crying as he planced his hand over the sapphire ring he had given to me earlier,i looked at him and felt nothing could ruin this moment,but it did end the special moment,it ended the moment Joey,Tristan and Bakura threw christmas confetti on Yami and i.And at last i felt at home.

* * *

That was long but i did it,now for the epilogue!


	9. The End

ok now this is the final chapter!the epilogue!Have fun reading it!

* * *

Tea's p.o.v 

Ok so the years went by fast and i mean like zoom!Mai just came back from her honeymoon with Joey,she's now expecting her first child,Serenity is engaged to Tristan (they're getting married in 1 week),Seto grew up a bit he lost a bit of his'attitude' but still rude i don't even knew how Mana could've gotten married to him (the're still on there honymoon)!Duke is engaged to a girl he met at college in one of his french classes she's called Katie,she's really nice,Bakura decided to give dating a try now he's going out with this girl called Isis,she's Marik's sister she came to New York from Cario to study to become an archaeologist and Marik married 4 years ago,while we were in our first year at college to some girl named Katie he's already a father to a girl named Amber.

And here i was in hospital feeling like my stomach was going to explode ,seeing as i just gave birth to mine and Yami's baby girl,i held her in my arms,she opened her eyes and showed me her crimson eyes,i smiled and began stroking her mix of brown and blond hair,i smiled at Yami.

"What should we call her?I thought Jane,but you decide."I said looking at my baby girl,i still couldn't belive that this had grown inside me for 8 and a half months.

"Isn't Jane a bit plain,what about Lily?"

"That's a name of a plant."

"Well i don't see you do any better!"

"How about...Marine?It matches her eyes."

"Marine's nice but what about Rachel?"

"Yami,i'm not calling our baby girl after your mother.What about Josie?"

"Like the one in Josie and the pussycats?No way!Hum...what about Samantha,Sam for short?"

"Humm...Sam?Yeah i like it,i like it alot!"?I smiled at baby Sam,she had fallen asleep,i looked up and saw the docter.

"So are you ready for the other child?"The docter asked,looking at me.

"The other one?"Said Yami looking at me,his face had gone from pink to white.

"Yes,your expecting twins,i thought the docter told you that?" replied the nurse

"But you said we were having one!"cried Yami

"I thought so too!When the docter said that there was two heart beats i thought he meant mine and the baby,how was i suposse to know that there was going to be twins!"I shouted back.

"We would've known if you had let me come to the scans!"

"You were at work!"

"So?!"

"Uh...Ah...Ah!"I screamed,and i thought that one was bad!

"The baby's coming!"yelled Mai.

"Well lets just hope that there isn't another one coming."mumbled Yami,i held his hand tight.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"I screamed,i guess that my screams filled the whole hospital.

"Tea?Are you ok?I heard screaming and...Oh!"said a male voice,it wasMarik,i pleaded that he didn't bring Amber.My luck ran out,Amber followed her father,her mouth in a big 'O'.

"Marik!The moment i get this kid out,you'd better run!You are such an idiot!"I said panting

"One more push now!"Said the docter.

"Daddy,is that how i was born?'Cause i remeber Mommy saying a stork brought me to you."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wah!Wah wah!"

"Tea Moto you just gave birth to a beautiful baby boy"The docter said passing me my baby boy he looked perfect he had his father's hair and my eyes,but the thing that was annoying me was that he wouldn't shut up!He kept crying when i held him,when Yami tried tickling his stomach he wailed.

"Tea,try patting his back,i did that with Amber when she was like that,it works!"Said Marik.

So i patted his back,it worked!

"Thanks,Yami you can take you hands of your ears,he's stopped crying."

"Really?Good,now we can think on what to name him."

"Well...what about Alexander,Alex for short?"

"Humm...Alex,sure it suits him." Yami said patting his head and stroking Sam's hair,she looked like her dad and Alex looked like me.

* * *

_A few weeks later_ normal P.O.V

After the birth of Sam and Alex,alot of things changed at the mansion,Duke moved out and so did Bakura.Tea got a job as a dance instucter while Yami got a job as a gym teacher,Mai is working in fashion while Joey plays Babysitter.Seto still works in his company and Mana works with Tea as her helper.  
Rex ,Pegasus and Dartz went to liberty islands top prison cell.They now spend their time breaking rocks and serving warm pasta.

Tea was sitting on her kingsize bed looking at the dark blue ceiling,she was in such deep thought that she didn't even hear Yami come in.

"So aren't you gonna tell me whats botheing you?''Yami said making Tea jump.

"Nothings bothering me,i'm just thinking on how much i've changed,i mean i'm not afraid to be bold and stuff."

"True,your right about that."

"Its that what do you do after you've walked off into the sunset?"

"You live happily ever after."

"And then?"

"Well you live your life to the max."Yami said placing a kiss on his wife's lips.

Tea thought later that night,he's right,after you walk into the sunset,you live your life to the max,but not alone with your friends and famliy plus your children.Then you live happliy ever after.

**THE END**

* * *

So thats it,i hope you liked it,your reviews have help alot!Thank you!

Lu (thats my name)x


End file.
